The Mask
by AnnDarkwater92
Summary: Erik is forced to ecape from Paris due to the events in opera house. He fakes his death and live in London for 17 years. When he gose back to Paris he sees Chritine and Raul together during a walk. The Phantom plans a revenge , unknown to him Christine have a daughter twenty years old named Evelin. And by one mistake the fates of this two will tangle.
1. Prologue

The Mask

An unofficial Phantom of the Opera sequel

by

**Ann Darkwater**

Prologue

The Persian was sitting in his room reading _Le Figaro_. The Headline informed that the police is still looking for a man called "Opera Ghost". Ashtad grimaced; he really wished they would catch him because as long as he's alive the poor girl and her husband will be in great danger. He knew this creature for too long. The Phantom doesn't give up so easily. Suddenly he heard hoof beats and horse's snorting, then Ms. Allemand quarreling with somebody. All of sudden everything became awfully quiet. He could hear footsteps approaching his room. The door slammed, opened . He nearly screamed in surprise. The tall man in front of him wore black , soaked cloak and white porcelain mask. The only visible part were his eyes of color of amber. "You!-" But before he could said anything a bony hand clutched upon his throat. " Hello, Ashtad. Long time no seen my 'friend'.", said he in cold voice. The Persian struggled to free from his grasp but he was quickly forced to stop as his "guest" tightened his grip. After a while he gave up; the man tilted his head to side as if he was wandering what to do with him now. Finally his grip loosened and Ashtad fell to his knees. Still coughing, he managed to say: "You bastard!... How... dare you... to... come ...here." The man ignored him and walked up to armchair to have a seat. " Erik..." He started. " Now, now, Ashtad, you don't have to make a fuss of all of this", said Erik in teasing voice. "You!...". Erik raised gloved hand: "No, you will listen to ME now. Don't worry, you won't see me ever again if everything will be going according to plan." The Persian eyed him with angered look. "And what if I refuse"? The Phantom shrugged. "Then I will make sure some 'accident' will happen to you so that you would mark my words". Ashtad gasped ."You would never do that to your one and the only friend." This time Erik looked at him with amused look and then burst out laughing but it wasn't cheer one , it was cold and cruel. "Are you so sure? Besides... by calling you my ' friend' I gave you too much credit. After all, it was you who betrayed me that night in the opera. And, what's more important, you cared more about losing your pension if they'd find out that I'm still alive". Dagora's surprised expression made him laugh again. "Oh, I have plenty of 'friends' , you know. And the only reason why you are still alive is because you saved my life back then in Persia and for that you have my entire gratitude". After a short pause the Phantom chuckled: "I guess I'm not that heartless at all... Anyway - what I want from you is to post an information in _Le Figaro;_ you will announce that I died because of broken heart. Then I will leave France and you will never ever see me again, old man". He gave him suspicious look: "We won't meet"? Erik shook his head "No." The Persian thought for a while and then replied: "Very well , it will be all done." While he spoke, Erik raised from the spot where he sat and said: "I shall be off then. DO NOT dare to trick me." With that he left the room. Ashtad sighed and sat behind his table. As much as he hated the idea to do what this monster ordered, the thought of ridding off of him was very alluring. After a while Ms. Allemand entered the room. Ashtad felt reviled that she was safe and soud. Ms. Allemand answered to his unspoken relief "I'm alright, sir. I didn't dare to stop him after seeing his face... I tore down his mask to see who demand an audience but after what I saw..." She shivered. "Is this monster going to terrorize Paris again"? He didn't answered to her, but murmured to himself: "What are you up to, Erik"? No matter how much he wanted to refuse, he knew he didn't stand a chance with him. He looked at the newspaper he read and said aloud: "Goddamn you , Erik!"

It's been seventeen years since he left Paris. He spent those long, lonely years in England, but he found London too boring and far too loud to him. He used to live in a small room in one of the poorest districts. In the very beginning that stupid owner had thought he would make him pay an irrationally high rent comparing to what the room in reality was. But Erik had managed to "convince" him that threatening to him hasn't been such a good idea and in result he haven't had to pay much for the room. He suddenly stopped._ But where am I supposed to live now, I cannot..._ And then he remembered something._ Of course! The Opera House, they managed to stop the fire..._ As soon as he thought of the Opera, the memories of that night started to flow through his mind. He scowled like some wounded animal and covered his face with long and slim gloved hands. Suddenly he heard some female voice. He quickly escaped to shadowed part of the street. And it was when he saw her for the first time since seventeen years. She still looked beautiful. She had long curled dark brown hair and brown eyes, small lips and nose. And then he saw _him_. He grinned his teeth as he saw Vicomte de Changy. He felt anger raising inside of him. How could she leave him for _that?! _She gained profits, that is until marrying Raul, from her performances. But the truth was she would still be a mere chours worm if he hadn't helped her back then. The only thing she saw in him was a monster... a murderer. She couldn't see past those to see a man behind the mask. She didn't know how tortured his soul was back then, he was ready to do anything for her. Suddenly he grinned as a particular thought crossed his mind. _I will make you pay, my dear Christine. And you... you dear Vicomte will know the pain of losing somebody dear to you!_ His love for her was long gone and was replaced with grief and hate. He didn't plan to assassinate her, no, it was definitely below his dignity. He quickly walked away, still sticking to shadows of the street._ Soon, very soon. But first I have to find out is if the only person who would connect me with Vicomtess disappearance is still alive._ He disappeared in one of the streets. Christine stopped talking to Raul. She felt some uneasiness. Definitely, there was someone observing them. And then she saw a tall cloaked figure disappearing in one of the streets. The figure looked very familiar…_ Could he be... No, he's dead! I saw his body! _She suddenly shivered and felt fear rising in her. Somebody snuggled her up. Ah, yes, Raul was here. "Is something wrong? You looked scared all of sudden". She looked into his blue eyes. "It's nothing... For a moment I thought I saw him." Raul frowned "Saw who?" She went silent for a while. "The Phantom of the Opera..." The Vicomte hugged her tenderly: "Let's don't talk about dead man. Besides, you thought you saw him before only to...". She snapped at him "I know what I..." She stopped. He MUST have been right that Erik was dead. "But what if it wasn't he's body, Raul? If he's still alive, God knows what..." She was quieted by a kiss. "Don't worry, Christine. He's dead." The confidence in his eyes somehow made her believe that what she saw a second ago was a mere illusion.

He headed toward cemetery. After wandering a while, he found the gravestone he was looking for. Yes, the man he spoke with was right. Ashtad died three years ago due to influenza. He smiled beneath his white porcelain mask. Now there was no one who would suspect him. Recently, he also asked about Madam Giry and her daughter, Meg. They were both living in New York. He couldn't imagined better scenario. He left a black rose next to Ashtad's grave. "You were always a pain in the ass, Persian. But your company was better than being lonely, even if you were a mere parody of 'friend'... Now, when you are resting eternally, I can start to plan my revenge." He left the cemetery in hurry. There was no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 1

Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of few perceives what has been carefully hidden in the recesses of the mind.

Phædrus, Book IV. Prol. 5.

Chapter 1 : The first encounter

Erik returned to his lair. The lake was reflecting the dim light of candles . His gaze returned to the huge organ on the opposite side of cave. Was it still working? He slowly approached it and stood there for a while, admiring its beauty. He swept the dust from the stool and keyboard, he sat in front of it and then started to play _V'adoro pupille_, a famous aria from opera _Gulio Cesare_ written by George F. Hendel. God, how much have he missed the pleasure of creating and playing the music. And yet he felt utterly lonely, what pleasure of playing is it while there's no one to hear it, appreciate it ? He shook his head._ That's enough, it's time to think about our charming Christine._ He stood up and approached hidden door.

Evelyn was walking around marketplace. She was always interested in customs of lower class people. "Miss Evelyn?! Miss Evelyn!" Somebody shouted. Evelyn grimaced. _ Oh God, does that old goat cannot leave me alone, even for a second?_ Soon she saw their servant, Julie. Still panting she managed to say: "Miss de Changy, please stay close to me if..." She stopped, seeing furious look in girl's eyes. "Ms. Julie, please tell me - how old am I"? Her servant looked at her, surprised. "Twenty miss". "Exactly. So stop treating me like some brat, I want a time for myself without you sticking to me like a shadow, understood"? This time she got angered but tried to talk in a calm voice. "Miss, do you really think that it's all my idea? I'm tired of it too, I wouldn't mind having time for myself too but your father"... "Don't worry, he won't find out. Let's have some fun, see you later". Evelyn disappeared in crowd before Julie could say anything. After a while she turned back and entered one of the shops.

John sat in his room, watching carefully his new client. "You do realize that de Changy family is one of the most wealthy and powerful families, sir"? Erik grimaced underneath his mask. This man was so-called "boss of thieves" but he was utterly stupid and ignorant. "Yes, it was powerful and wealthy about ten years ago. Now Vicomte de Changy struggles to make everybody think that everything's as ten years ago". John gave his guest a curious look. "You seem to know more than an average citizen of Paris, sir. De Changy's protect their privacy very well." At that Erik laughed: "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. "All of sudden the thieves' boss asked: "Why do you wear this strange mask?... Wait, I recall something 'bout Vicomte's Wife..." He looked at Erik. "Is this crime inspired by the madman called _Opera Ghost_?" The Phantom's anger raised greatly and he nearly struck the man in front of him. People can think whatever they want but he defiantly wasn't a madman, he just have his ways of achieving his goals. _Anyway, why the hell would I submit to _their_ rules? I'm not a part of this sick community. _ " I expect it to be a professional job". Saying this Erik threw a pouch on the table. " This is the half of your payment , you will receive the rest when you will finish your task." Then he left the Thieves' Guild.

It was midnight and streets of Paris were almost empty. He stepped into light casted by one of the street lamps. The snow cracked beneath his feet. He was suddenly stopped by somebody. He felt the cold of steel on his throat and then he heard a low voice warning " Don't move and no harm will come to you . Now give me ALL of your money". Was this miserable thief trying to scare him? _What an idiot he is! I shall teach him a lesson he'll remember 'till the end of his life! Nobody threat me!_ Erik chuckled at thief's words. " You think it's funny , don't ya? Well , my friend, how about we will find out how tough you are". Said his opponent and pressed the edge of the knife against Phantom's throat even harder than before. " I wouldn't do that if I were you". Replied Erik in a cold voice and then he struck him with his right elbow into face. The thief stumbled .

" You son of a bitch"! " I warned you." Said Erik , laughing, and continued " Let's see how tough you are without your precious knife..." Saying this the Phantom hid knife in the pocket of his coat. The man run toward his enemy , curled his right hand into a fist and then swung his arm toward his would-be victim's face. The Phantom observed the incoming fist with stoicism , when it was inches from his face he grabbed man's wrist and twisted it. He heard him screaming in agony. Now it was his time to attack. Erik punched him into stomach with all strength he could gather. And then threw him onto one of the lamps. " Perhaps this will teach you a lesson , I would stay longer but I don't have time for some fleas like you." He turned from his enemy and continued his night walk. _That idiot will never know how close to death he was._ Then he heard somebody's scowl and footsteps quickly moving toward him. Before he could react he was knocked off his feet. His head hit painfully against the slippery, cobbled, street . A hand tightened around his neck and held him in place. " What is it? Hiding face behind the mask , are we? I have to admit it's fine piece of work. Well , buddy , you won't need this when I finish..." When he tore the mask off of Phantom's face he froze in sheer terror.

That was what Erik was waiting for , he punched him into his chest and something snapped underneath his fist. Surely it was one of ribs. The thief fall down. In the meantime the Phantom was on his feet already and started to approach his opponent. The man's breath was ragged and blood was starting to fill his mouth. It looked like the broken rib pierced his lung. He was finished , he will be dead within few minutes . If he'll be lucky , that is. He pulled the knife out of the pocket to throw it away , that's when the man managed to say. " Please... mercy... Help... me..." Erik tilted his head to the side " Asking for help your victim? Pfft... hahahaha! ...I was planning on throwing the knife away and to walk away , leaving you bellowing in agony. But... I guess I'm in a good mood tonight , I'll show you mercy." Saying that he kneeled near dying man and slowly raised knife. " NO!...You...said ... you'll... show me... mercy!.." The knife touched man's chest. Erik smiled at him " Oh , but I am. The scum like you should be left bellowing in agony. I think it's your lucky day. " Saying that he stabbed man's chest , the knife deepened into his heart with surgical precision. Erik raised and continued his night walk. Now he was in a really grim mood , he suddenly stopped. He nearly forgot about mask! He quickly turned back to recover it. He glanced at dead body of his enemy. For a long time he didn't show mercy to anyone , however , he didn't do it selflessly. He would cry for help and that would cause him trouble , so it was the best solution to finish him off. He hid his hideous face behind the mask again and disappeared in darkness. He had a meeting tonight and he was late already.

" Mom? Mom?!" She was looking for her mother since an hour but it looked like she's gone. Her father was busy with some business issues. She was alone at mansion tonight. While she walked along the hallway one of the planks creaked beneath her foot. The sound echoed throughout the hallway, the girl grimaced. Then she heard footsteps behind her, the sound was coming from the living room. She lit the paraffin lamp and entered the room but there was no one inside. She frowned, she would swear she heard footsteps. " You're looking the wrong way, child." She quickly turned around and saw a tall figure clad in black clothes. Even though she raised the lamp as high as she could the man's face still stayed shadowed." Who are you? What are you doing here?! I warn you, if you try anything funny, I'll call for help." She wanted to sound bravely but she sounded more like scared a nine-years-old girl. There was long silence before man response and it wasn't the one she expected.

The man laughed though it was a cold laugh she noticed a faint hint of amusement. " Who am I? Have you forgotten, Christine? Have you forgotten your Angel of Music already?" She looked at him in disbelief " I have no idea what are you talking about! Now get out or I'll cry for help!" This time the man rushed at her and pinned to the wall beside her. " Don't play games with me Christine! All of the fame you enjoyed as diva was thanks to me! And how did you repay me?! Denied me and betrayed me! It all have started that night in the Opera House... That night you made a promise to me... And you broke it, did I asked too much of you, beloved? Did I? ..." The man's voice shaken for a moment. Could this man be one of mother's obsessed yet rich fans? He said he helped her, most likely with his wealth. And then, all of sudden, he let go of her. Before she could react he ran upstairs, no wonder he'll use attic window to get out. It was the only way out that didn't lead to streets.

" Evelyn?" she heard her mother's voice coming from the hallway. " I'm in the living room, mom". Her mother entered the room, she was mid -height woman with dark brown hairs and brown eyes. Evelyn started to compare her mother with herself, something she has never done before. Indeed, they were very alike, mostly because they were the same height, and had similar futures but her eyes were gray and she wasn't a good singer plus their characters were totally different. Could the man be in such rage that he didn't noticed the eye color differences? That might be, but the lamp gave the poor light as well. " Mom? In what opera did you started your career?" Her mother frowned " Opera Garnier. Why do you ask?" She smiled in response " Nothing, it's just... you've never told me you started in _that_ opera." _ Indeed that's strange, my mother like to talk about her past performances but she has never mentioned Opera Garnier._ " I'm tired mum, I think I'll go to bed." She tried to sleep but every time she closed eyes she saw a dark figure towering over her. She couldn't sleep and that night she made a vow she will find out the truth about the man in black clothes and her mother.


End file.
